Luciana Galvez/Season 3
Season 3 "Eye of the Beholder" After the events of "North", Soldiers bring Travis Manawa to a barrack and measure his height and weight. Travis watches as soldiers shoot a prisoner in a bathroom and write a number on his head. He’s then taken to a holding area full of people, where he sees Nick along with a wounded Luciana. Travis sidles over to Nick and quietly informs him that Madison Clark and Alicia Clark are also at the depot, and that they will figure out a way to escape. In the storage room, Troy questions Travis about his connection to Madison, and his ethnicity. He’s impressed by Travis’ Maori “warrior” heritage. Travis tells Troy that Luciana is dying and requires immediate medical attention. Troy shrugs and declares that “everyone here dies", and orders Travis to sit. Meanwhile, a fellow prisoner, Steven, asks Travis to help plan an escape. Their conversation is interrupted when soldiers take them to the “lab.” Travis, Nick, Luciana, Steven and a few others sit in a line as the next victim is dragged to the wall and shot. Willy and his comrade bet on which corpse will turn first. Travis convinces them to shoot him next, instead of Nick, claiming that Maori don't turn. As they chain him up, he attacks Willy and throws the other soldier at a freshly turned Infected. Travis, Nick, Luciana, and Steven escape in the chaos. Troy tells Madison that they’re getting ready to evacuate the depot. He offers to release Travis if she and Alicia travel home with him. They hear a gunshot outside. Troy runs out of the office and locks the door behind him. His men fire at Luciana, Nick, Travis and Steven as they flee the barrack. The soldiers are gaining on them, so Travis tells Nick and Luciana to go on without him, and he stays behind. Steven leads Nick and Luciana to a sewer grate. Nick helps Luciana down, then follows behind her. Steven is shot up by the soldiers before he can descend. Willy slits Steven’s throat, and throws his body into the sewer, ensuring that he will turn and find Nick and Luciana. Nick and Luciana make their way through sewer tunnels. Luciana urges Nick to leave her so that he can go on unburdened. He refuses and tells Luciana he will never leave her behind. Nick kicks down another sewer grate only to find a horde of Infected on the other side. He and Luciana flee back inside the tunnel. The horde follows. Undead Steven attacks Nick in the tunnel. Alicia hears Nick’s cries, and follows the sound to the sewer grate. She peers down and sees Nick and Luciana below. Steven is on top of Nick and about to bite him. Alicia drops her knife down and Luciana puts down the undead Stephen. However, Soldiers apprehend Alicia before she can reconnect with her brother. Madison and Jake hear gunshots nearby. The infected Nick and Luciana encountered have emerged from the sewer and breached the barracks. The soldiers scramble to keep them back. The compound has been compromised, and chaos ensues. Madison and Nick fight the infected, while Travis and Alicia help Luciana into a helicopter. Troy arrives in a truck and urges Madison and Nick to hop on board. The helicopter takes off with Travis, Alicia, and Luciana while Madison and Nick depart in a truck with Troy. Troy tells Madison that they’re all going to the same destination. "The New Frontier" At night, the helicopter pilot, Charlene Daley, navigates toward the ranch with Jake Otto by her side. Travis and Alicia tend to Luciana in the back. Jake wonders whether or not to gain more altitude, but decides against it. Out of nowhere, a round of bullets hits the chopper. As the chopper tries to evade the gunfire, Travis is shot and realizes he was shot in the stomach, and the bullet came out through his neck. Unable to do much else, Travis falls out of the helicopter to his death. As they arrive at Broke Jaw Ranch, Nick refuses to stay at the ranch, but Madison reminds him that this is their best shot at medical treatment for Luciana. Troy’s father, Jeremiah Otto, introduces himself to Madison and Nick and orders the guard to let them in. Otto shows Madison and Nick around the ranch and explains that he initially started the camp to prepare for the fall of democracy. Back at their camp, Alicia tells Jake that Luciana is unconscious. She is worried that they won’t make it back to the ranch in time to save her. They decide to carry her together. Some hours later, a ranch guard looks through his binoculars and sees Jake and Alicia carrying Luciana toward the gate. Madison joyfully reunites with Alicia. She looks for Travis, then falls to her knees with grief upon realizing that Travis is gone. Troy predicts that Luciana will soon die and takes out his gun to put her down. Nick begs him not to shoot, but Troy explains it’s their policy to keep dying patients out of the infirmary in case they turn. Nick offers to be the one to kill Luciana and Troy hands him his gun. Nick then turns the gun on Troy and demands Luciana receive treatment. Otto intervenes and agrees to treat Luciana in the infirmary if Nick hands back the gun and provided she has a pulse. Nick complies and Luciana is taken to the infirmary. Nick stands by Luciana’s side in the infirmary. He checks in with Alicia and holds her as she weeps over Travis’ death. "Teotwawki" Luciana is taken care by Nick at the infirmary. Luciana insists they leave the ranch as soon as she’s feeling better. Nick tells her, "I just want us all to feel safe in one place. I had a chance to make that happen. I had a chance to kill him." Luciana insists that wouldn't have made them safe and says Nick is not a killer. Madison visits Luciana in the infirmary and asks about her wound, which is getting better. Luciana thanks her for waiting for her to heal before they leave. "I'm sorry for Travis," she said. "He saved my life." Madison insists he was a good man who saved them all. She explains that she doesn’t want to leave the ranch because Travis died trying to bring them there. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Nick brings breakfast to Luciana in their bunkhouse. She insists they leave the ranch and go for an old friend of hers in Mexicali. Nick hesitates because of his family, but relents and promises to leave with her once she's healthy enough to travel. Nick mentions that Luciana wants him to leave the ranch with her, but Madison wants him to stay. Otto asks Nick what he wants for himself. Nick takes Luciana on a candlelit picnic inside the burned ruins of Russell’s house. He talks excitedly about rebuilding the house and how beautiful it could be, but Luciana does not buy into Nick’s prospects of bright future. At night, when Nick is asleep, Luciana leaves Nick and sets up for Mexicali, leaving nothing behind but a letter to him. "Sleigh Ride" During Madison's dream sequence, she sees Luciana with Nick overlooking Alicia's grave. Nick and Luciana appear to be together and Luciana holds a baby. However, she does not say anything to Madison. When she tries to follow Nick and Luciana, they ignore her and drive off. Luciana's current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Characters Category:Images from season 3